


Monster of the Deep

by GameMaster26



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Sea monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: Soul is turned into a monster using a combination of science and magic. And his life takes a turn for the strange.





	Monster of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a world where Soul is a few years older than the others so he isn’t Maka’s partner before the events of this fic. And everyone is like a decade older than in cannon

The road to becoming, or creating, a Death Scythe was a hard one. Risks had to be taken and tough choices had to be made. However, some people can’t take the pressure and crack under it. But with the intense pressure comes the will to create, improve and change. Technology advanced quickly and grew to the point of being able to replicate the magic of a witch with the press of a button. However, some people wanted to push it farther, far into dangerous territory.

One fateful day after a battle runs long into the night in a small village build on an interconnected web of rivers, Soul, the newest transfer to the area, was knocked into one of the many rivers just as the last enemy is defeated. He was badly wounded in his torso and arms, bleeding heavily and staining the cool blue water a dark, ominous red.

A tall, dark figured watched from the shadows, a sick grin slowly spreading across his face. This was perfect. Soul was often alone and by the time anyone noticed him missing he could easily be passed off as a casualty. He wouldn’t be missed until it was already to late.

Soul barely knew what was happening. He saw bright blinding lights above him. He couldn’t feel his legs. The air felt so dry. His body was so weak. All he knew is that he was strapped down to a table. He could barely see but he knew someone was standing above him.

There were murmurs of shock behind him, voices he didn’t recognize. The one standing over him spoke. “Now I know this may seem a bit horrific but I assure you it’s all for a purpose.” More murmurs. “With a bit of DNA manipulation and a bit of the magic we harvested from witches I have made the perfect super soldier. He will be a fine specimen and a true master of the sea.” He chuckled. “I haven’t done much testing but he’s still alive so it was a success. I came to get you all once his final form was set.”

There was a sudden increase in shouting and Soul’s ears started to ring painfully. He let out a weak cry of agony. Everything hurt so much more now. He just wanted it to stop. He would do anything to make the pain stop.

The shouting turned into sounds of a scuffle as the mad doctor was dragged out. Things quieted down and those who remained gathered around Soul. Soul looked up at them. “Help me…. please…” he begged.

“What should we do with him?”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do… The best thing might just be to put him out of his misery so he doesn’t have to suffer anymore…”

Soul felt his heart start to race, adrenaline coursing through his veins. “no… no…!” He begged, struggling in his binds.

“Soul- Soul-! Take it easy!” Someone yelled.

Soul easily tore through his binding and launched up. Someone grabbed him and he tore them in half, blood and guts flying everywhere. Bullets started to fly and Soul ran from the room and outside. He got hit and tumbled into the water of the river.

The others looked on in shock and horror but they knew there was nothing that could be done. The only thing they could do was forget and move on.


End file.
